Trapped Lover's
by Blazer12356
Summary: Sonic, a wandering hedgehog stumbles upon a mysterious castle after getting caught in stormy weather. The hedgehog finds a book called "The Trapped Princess" which leads him to meet a strange girl named Amy who actually is the girl in the story. Sonic promises to help Amy escape the cursed castle as the two are hunted by a mysterious hedgehog while also trying to stay alive. Sonamy
1. Chapter 1

Trapped Lovers

Chapter 1: The Mysterious Castle

Rain poured on a dusty path as a few thunder blasts in the sky as a figure walked calmly through the storm as his footsteps made squishing noises from being soggy wet. The figure wore a brown hooded sweater with blue pants and red/white shoes with a gold buckle on the side. The figure looked up from under his hood to reveal bright green eye's which glared at the pouring rain as the soaked creature continued on the road. The rain seemed to never stop as the hooded creature continued on until through his blurry vision he saw a building. Blinking away the blur he saw a castle in the distance and beginning running towards it.

As he got closer the castle looked centuries old with broken windows, rubble of stone around it and vines that seemed to want to cover it completely. The green eyed creature didn't care how it looked as he quickly ran into the building and smiled as warmth came to his body. The figure pulled off his hood to reveal he was a twenty aged blue hedgehog as he began wandering in his strange choice, but knew it was better than being soaking wet in the rain. As he traveled Sonic managed to find a lamp which surprisingly was still lit and looked as it had been recently used. Curious the hedgehog grabbed the lamp and was surprised when a bookcase moved to reveal a staircase heading upstairs.

The adult hedgehog then calmly walked up the stairs as he began to feel nervous about this place as he felt like he was being watched. Once he reached the top of the stairs the passage back closed as it locked him in a library with rows and rows of books were. Deciding to remain calm the hooded hedgehog decided to read a book to pass the time as he had nothing else to do for the time being. Sonic then found a book called "The Trapped Princess" which had a cover of a pink hedgehog with green eye's sadly looking out a prison window. The blue hedgehog grew interested in the book as he sat down in a comfy red chair and read through the book. The book was quite endearing as the wandering hedgehog read until the fifth chapter only to find hunger get the best of him and he suddenly found some fruit on the table next to him.

Surprise filled the hedgehog's mind as he looked around to find no one in the room or anywhere in the castle, but decided to eat the food since he was starving from his long journeys. He then finished his food then continued reading, story grew more intense as the hero of the story, a yellow rabbit with purple eye's had saved the princess from falling into a fiery death as they both swung to a nearby platform and escaped. Sonic wanted to keep on reading but soon fell prey to sleep as his eyes grew heavy and he used the cover of the book as a pillow as he fell into a deep sleep. The blue hedgehog abruptly awoke to the sound of crying as he turned around to find the pink hedgehog from the book behind him. The wandering blue hedgehog walked over to the girl as he said nicely "hey, are you ok?" The girl's crying stopped as she looked at him but grew to surprise and fear as she said "run!"

Sonic looked back to find a purple hedgehog with blue eye's coming towards them at fast speeds as he quickly stood in front of the princess in a protective position. The strange hedgehog headed straight towards where the princess was hiding and seemed to pass right through her protector as he grabbed the girl's arm while floating away. Not wasting any time the green eyed hedgehog then quickly ran after the two as they began to get farther away while the girl continued to yell for help. The voice seemed to never stop calling for him to help when Sonic suddenly awoke as a clock rang loudly from his right to announce it was twelve at night. Sweat dripped down his forehead as he breathed heavily from the dream then sighed as he calmed down after finding some refreshing water nearby.

The hedgehog then decided to walk around this castle to calm his nerves as he left the book on the table and took the candle with him. Sonic wandered down some hallway's as he examined old pictures of different colored hedgehogs hung on the walls as they appeared to have used to be rulers of this castle. After turning to a new hallway suddenly crying filled the air as the wandering hedgehog jumped in surprise but turned to find a spiraling staircase to his right and quickly went up it. Once he reached the top, Sonic then found himself in a bedroom with pink and purple curtains, a matching bed and a crushed dresser inside. But what was most surprising was that a pink hedgehog sat near the window still crying as Sonic neared her and asked "are you ok?"

The mysterious hedgehog turned around and appeared frightened at the sight of the stranger as she backed away from him. "Don't worry I won't hurt you, I promise" The blue hedgehog said kindly, but also felt strange as he felt like he was meeting the girl from the story he was reading before. The girl was wearing a long purple dress with flower's on it as she stood in the moonlight and she responded with "go away please, you can't help me you'll only get killed." Sonic felt confused as he said "well, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong, but first can I have your name I am Sonic." The pink hedgehog turned away as she said sadly "I'm sorry but I don't think you can truly help me because anyone who has died right in front of me trying to help me escape."

The blue hedgehog couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl as he said "I understand why your sad and I promise to help you escape anyway that I can." The mysterious girl then turned around as tears filled her eyes as she said "are you sure you can help me escape, because I'm not sure if I can even get out of this castle." Sonic smiled confidently as he said 'don't worry, I'll help you get out of here, I promise.' This caused the girl to smile as she said "my name is Amy and I have been cursed to be trapped in this castle, but with your help Sonic I think we can do it." "Wait a minute, Amy is the name of the princess inside that book could she actually be real?"

The green eyed hedgehog questioned himself as he felt like the similarity between the two girl's was really close together. "I know this may sound strange, but are you a princess?" the azure hedgehog asked. Amy then nodded as she said "yes I am the one who is from that book you read and I am a real princess as the book you read actually let me be free as a person in this room to meet you." Sonic felt surprise that the princess in the book was real, but he grabbed Amy's hands softly as he said happily "Amy, I promise we both will get out of here alive, ok?" The pink princess nodded confidently as she answered "I believe you sonic and I want to say thanks for freeing me from that book." The blue hedgehog nodded happily in acceptance as the two turned toward the door to start their escape, but little did they know the castle was much bigger then the two escapists thought as someone was indeed watching them begin their journey together.

Blaze: Hello everyone and welcome to my story Trapped Lover's. I hope you have enjoyed my first chapter and will see you guys soon when I add in chapter 2. See you guys then and have a good day!

~Blazer12356~


	2. Surprises Around Every Turn

Trapped Lovers

Chapter 2: Surprises Around Every Turn

The two escapist ran as fast as they could down the hallway and into a fancy looking bedroom. Sonic became curious as he saw Amy walk to the left as she touched a few bricks then stepped back. The blue traveler became confused as he asked "Amy, how is this going to help-" but he got silent once the wall glowed blue then opened upward to reveal a secret entrance. The princess turned and laughed as she saw her hero's shocked face before grabbing his hand and leading him into the darkness. Once the blue hedgehog got over his shock, he grabbed a torch, when he heard a "clink" noise which caused the floor to open into a black abyss.

Amy quickly jumped over the gap before it became to big while her blue hero jumped a little to late. Fear grew in his heart as he realized he had made to short of a jump as he clawed at the freezing cold stone wall, until he felt a warm hand squeeze his own and pulled him to saftey. Breathing heavily Sonic gave the princess a nod in appreciation for saving his life before saying with a friendly smirk "Sorry Princess, but aren't I supposed to be saving you?" Amy smirked back as she playfully replied "Why can't a Princess be a brave hero to?" The pink Princess laughed as her blue friend gave no response to her question, but only continued on into the darkness.

After a while of walking the two hedgehogs came to a divided hallway. One went left while the other went right, both lead into unlentless darkness. Sonic looked down both hallways questionably, as he then came to the conclusion to go right. After going right the two hero's found themselves in a courtyard with flowers everywhere and a clear water fountain in the middle. The blue hero didn't feel quite right about this place as he felt it was too perfect to be true.

Amy on the other hand felt right at home as she enjoyed the feel of the soft grass underneath her before encouraging her friend to relax with her. Still being cautious the blue traveler joined her as he enjoyed the moment of peace. Sonic opened one eye to look around and saw trees, flowers, the fountain, and that guy ready to shoot him with a purple beam. Pain filled his side when realization hit him like freezing ice water, as he crashed hard into the fountain. Groaning the blue hero wobbled a little before leaning on the fountain edge as water left his glazed eyes. Once his eyes were clear enough to see he saw the figure to be the mysterious hedgehog as he forceably grabbed the princess as she cried in pain before being lifted a little bit off the ground.

Great anger entered Sonic as he ran towards the purple hedgehog and he gave a strong punch on his left cheek before grabbing Amy. The girl yelped as she fell towards the ground before she was caught in her hero's strong arms. Pain was coursing through her wrist when she found that her attacker had left a dark purple bruise on her left arm before a explosion was heard behind them. The princess hesitantly looked to see the freak gaining on them as the noise grew louder until she saw a gate ahead, but it was closing really quickly. Sonic reacted with super speed as he threw the princess towards the gate. The purple ball managed to hit Sonic as he was thrown forward and crumpled to the ground but, before he could move he felt strong legs putting great pressure on his legs which pinned him to the cold ground. The blue hero heard triumphant laughter as the purple hedgehog said in a venomous voice "Ha, I can't belive that you were chosen to save her from my grasp . After all everyone she meets has been killed by my deadly hands."

The purple freak then formed another deep purple ball and aimed for the blue traveler's chest but, the blue hero managed to move his hand to hit his side as his attacker managed to give him a hard punch in the face. Sonic couldn't even scream in pain as he felt great pain in his eye and saw a little blood coming out of a scar in his side. The pink Princess eyes grew wide as she felt helpless as she had quickly ran behind the gate, but she quickly threw a rock to distract him. The purple hedgehog was too focused on the weakened hedgehog below him to see the secret attack coming until he felt a sharp hit on his head which distracted him for a few second to see who threw it. This gave Sonic enough time to kick his oppesser in the stomach, then quickly escaped behind the gate which Amy was able to keep open long enough to allow him in. The two turned around to see the purple freak get up as he meet there glaze with his steel blue eyes twinkling darkly, and said with a wicked smile "you may have one this battle, but I control this whole castle which means I can lead you to where ever I want to."

The hedgehog then gave the two a demonic laugh as his eyes glowed a deep blue before disappearing from sight. The pink Princess then turned to her hero and said "thanks for saving me back there, I will try to be more careful." The girl then helped her hero lean on her as she lead him to a healing room nearby. Sonic gave her a encouraging smile when he laid down as he regained his breath. The Princess then used part of a blanket to patch the wound before resting for a few hours. Once both were able to walk without too much trouble as Sonic still needed help when he stumbled but, the two carefully traveled deeper into the castle, as they tried to keep ahead of their creepy oppesser.

Hello everyone I am very happy to say that I am officially back to write more for my stories. I know that I have been gone for quite a while

but now that I have been in summer break, I can write a lot more and with faster updates. Yayy, now I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and make sure to favoirte\follow if you have. See you guys in Chapter 3 and I hope you have a good day!

~Blazer12356~


End file.
